


Give Your Heart

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott steps in and pretends to be her boyfriend when a creepy guy hits on Kira. Set during 3b when their relationship was undefined and early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Heart

Kira had an annoying habit of fiddling with her fingers whenever she was anxious, or stressed, or even when she was thinking. Her mom was supposed to pick her up thirty minutes ago, straight after school had finished but it looked like she was running late. And it really didn’t help that Noshiko barely paid attention to her phone. Kira had left multiple missed calls and texts and now she had begun getting all panicky, and seriously annoyed at the fact that her dad had to be away at a teacher’s conference. He was always the one who drove them home and _never_ did anything like this.

She let out an irate huff to herself and tugged on the straps of her elephant rucksack harder to let out her frustration. She was one of the only ones that were still hanging around in the school car park. If Noshiko didn’t come in the next five minutes, Kira had decided that she was going to head to the library.

“Hey, beautiful.” Kira turned her head in the direction the person’s voice was coming in from. He looked like a senior, with a sleazy grin and obnoxious swagger. _Oh great._

“Um, hi.” Kira muttered awkwardly.

“What’s a babe like yourself doing all alone here?” He ran one hand through his blond hair and the other landed on Kira’s lower back.

She flinched at his touch and stepped away, shrugging him off of her.

“I’m waiting for my my ride,” She said.

“You know, if they’re running late, I could give you a ride.” He winked.

Kira felt nauseous. “No thank you, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, definitely.” Kira replied.

“What?” His tone got aggressive all of a sudden. “You have a boyfriend or something? Is that who you’re waiting for?”

Kira was beginning to lose all patience. This guy refused to pick up the hints and leave her alone. “I’m waiting for my M-”

“Yeah, I’m her boyfriend,” She heard someone approaching behind her. Scott.

“Now why don’t you take off?” He suggested, voice furious.

“If I were you, McCall, I really wouldn’t leave such a hot piece of ass alone, especially when-” The creep couldn’t continue because Kira’s boot had connected with his crotch.

It wasn’t a hard kick but he landed on the ground anyway, clutching his groin and whimpering in pain.

“I don’t usually do- this,” Kira stammered, staring at Scott nervously. She hoped she hadn’t scared him off.

“That guy deserved it,” Scott assured her, staring at her with wonder.

 “Next time, why don’t you leave girls alone when they want nothing to do with you?” Kira suggested to the creepy guy rolling on the concrete. She and Scott turned and began walking away.

“Thanks for being my knight in shining armour,” She smiled up at Scott. She kinda had a crush on him. How could she not? He was hot, and super compassionate, and the only one that was genuinely nice to her ever since she’d gotten to his new school.

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott smiled back. “I’m a big fan of how you dealt with the situation. I don’t think you needed my help at all.”

“Still.” Kira felt butterflies in her stomach. “Thank you.”

“Who were you waiting for?” Scott asked.

“My mom is running late, and she never picks up her phone so I have no clue where she is. I think I’m just gonna head to the library and wait.” She said, exasperatedly.

“What about the bus?” Scott said. “I only have my bank card, no change.” Kira shrugged. “I think I have some cash.” Scott offered.

“Thanks, Scott- but I couldn’t.” Kira refused.

“Then do you want me to take you home? I have my bike. I was about to head to work anyway,” Scott said.

Before she could answer, Kira’s phone began going off. It was an unknown number. The two of them stopped in their tracks and Kira picked up. “Hello?”

“Kira, I’m so sorry.” It was Noshiko. “The car broke down and it had to be towed away for repairs. I’m just using the phone at the garage because my mine’s discharged.”

“Of course it is,” Kira said under her breath. “That’s fine, mom, I’ll just get a lift from a friend.”

“Sorry about this, sweetie, see you home soon?” Noshiko said.

“Yeah, see you soon.” Kira hung up. “I guess I’ll be accepting that lift after all.”

Scott’s fingers linked with her her own. “Let’s go then.”

Kira tightened the grasp. Why was he making her fall for him every single thing he did?

She was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! this was a prompt i filled for explicitscira on tumblr. check that out if you want ;)))) 
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
